


It been so long.

by surrealdelicacy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt Stiles, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Mates, Medical Conditions, Mentioned Kate Argent, Mutual Pining, Protective Derek, Sourwolf Derek Hale, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: Its Stiles birthday in two hours and Derek wants to do something right this time. he is finally going to tell the younger man that he loves him. but things are not simple as they seem.___________________________________________________________________________________________________I suck at summaries, so give it a shot please.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my first story here. i wrote this story when i was still new to this fandom, so yeah it means the story will have flaws. feel free to criticize me, also since i dont have a beta and this is the story that have been there in my folder for quiet sometime, so i hope you guys ignore some of the minor mistakes.  
> Tell me if you like it, tell me if you dont like it. just dont leave me hanging, okay? :D  
> Also if someone have anyother good title, im ready for the change.  
> enjoy!  
> ps. English is not my native language.

Tic toc tic toc

The clock ticked by, it was still two hours until midnight. “Arghh,” he groaned staring at his ceiling. He was sure it had been 10 pm for the last 4 hours for some unexplained logic. Maybe the nature was just fucking with him, punishing for being an idiotic moron, given his self-loathing self a real reason to loath himself.

It was Stiles’ birthday tomorrow; he wanted to be the first to wish him.

Stiles,  
The love of his entire existence.

Stiles,  
His mate.

Stiles,  
The teen who ranted a lot about anything and anywhere.

Stiles,  
Who used to showoff how he was the only human in pack and how he didn’t need wolfy senses to defeat the bad guy.

Stiles,  
With amber gold eyes.

Stiles,  
The guy with dorky smile.

Stiles,  
Whose eyes used to light up every time Derek walked in.

Stiles,  
Who took Derek’s breath away by just blinking.

Stiles,  
The first one to confess his feelings.

Stiles,  
Whose heart Derek broke, because he was an emotionally constipated shit who thought he didn’t deserve to be loved.

Stiles,  
Who looked hurt, broke and defeated all because Derek couldn’t confess. 

Stiles,  
Who used to call him every day, 10 times. 10 freaking times! Even after when Derek had left beacon hills.

Stiles,  
Who updated him pack activities through voicemail, every night. 

Stiles,  
Who didn’t give up on him.

Stiles,  
Who deserved to happy.

Stiles who was his! And he was going to prove it.

Derek finally found the strength to move his head and looked at his bedside clock. His head and back hurt so much, but he didn’t care. Even though stiles would be here before midnight but he didn’t care, He was going to Stiles, now! 

It was still 1 and half hour to go. He finally found the strength to get up; he just couldn’t be bed bound anymore. He threw away the blankets that were on him. Something hit the floor hard and shattered but he didn’t care, he just needed to get out of his damn room!

For the past 2 years Derek had tried to do everything that would make up for those 7 years that he had been absent from Stiles’ life. He wanted to show the not-so-teen-anymore-ranting-boy that Derek did love him, that his feelings were reciprocated. That Derek had finally accepted the fact that he was His mate, that Derek had returned home for him, and that he was going to stay, forever.

He got up and didn’t think about changing, he just took his jacket out of his closet and moved out the door. Lydia was sleeping on the couch in the lounge, so it meant it was her duty today to keep an eye on Derek, so he doesn’t run away again. Huh, like he could run away again, from his home, from his pack, from his Stiles.

…

The wind was little dry when Derek left his loft, he didn’t take his car, he hadn’t touched the Camaro since the day he returned to Beacon Hills, he just didn’t need to use it anymore, the only person he had the urge to visit was Stiles and the young man used to practically stay at the loft more than 5 days a week. They didn’t talk a lot, apparently stiles haven’t forgave him for leaving but it didn’t stop Derek from wishing & hoping that things may work between them. He knew Stiles still loved him, he have heard him confessing when he thought Derek was out of earshot, he was scared that Derek will leave again – which was absurd!- how could Derek leave the one person who made him feel loved, welcomed and home.

For the past 2 years Derek have hoped to do everything to show Stiles that he loved him too, but he never confessed it. This year however he won’t just hope to show Stiles his love, this time he will finally use his words. Whoever said actions speak louder than words really need to think again, because in Derek’s case it was just fucked up logic.  
So having a walk was good, it relaxed his nerves and gave him time to think. It seemed like he haven’t walked in forever. He needed to pick his words wisely. Stiles would return back at the loft at exactly 11:45 and will sit besides Derek, silently looking at him. Then he’ll prop down the couch reading all his birthday messages from Scott, Lydia, Kira, Malia, his dad and even Jackson.

After reading all the wishes, he’ll talk to Derek until the point where conversation somehow takes a turns towards the reasons Derek left, and then Stiles will get teary eyes and leave without a single word. 

It happened every year, but this time Derek will make sure he confesses his feelings so Stiles will stay, so he will understand that Derek didn’t leave because of Stiles. He left because he is a stupid sourwolf.

Today, he will use his words.

The night is silent.

Everyone has left him alone and for that he is indebted. He doesn’t have the force to fake a smile or force out a laugh today, not even in deception and definitely not to appear strong. Why should he?

Today of all days. 

It was his birthday, but it was also the day he left. Derek left! Without a word, with a goodbye, without telling him that he was too in love with him.  
Why did he do it?

Stiles wanted answers. Answers he may never get.

Today he has the right to be sad, to let the pain and the longing overtake every cell in his body. People say heart ache fades away, but his is still there.  
His friends understand, it doesn’t stop them from wishing him but it halts Lydia from throwing a party.  
All he wants is to be alone with Derek. It helps… he doesn’t have the strength to question him but it still helps. Talking to him about his day and his life, all of it helps.  
With Derek he is at Peace.

He was lost in the thought of Derek when he felt his phone buzz. LYDIA

“Hey, sup? I was waiting for my dad to finally get to bed, then I’ll…”

“HE IS GONE!!”

The words struck him like lightening, gone? Who? Derek? No, no, no, no, NO!

“What the fuck Lydia! What do you mean by he is gone? He can’t....” his voice broke.

“Look Stiles..” Lydia took a deep breath, “I just woke up to the sound of the door I thought you came so I laid there waiting for you to come up to me but when you didn’t I got up to see you at Derek’s room and..” her voice broke.

“AND what Lydia!” Stiles screamed so loud that his dad dropped his toothbrush at the bathroom upstairs and came running down to see his son all red in fury and worry.

“And he wasn’t there. The closet was open. The IV stand and blankets were on the ground.” She paused for a moment, “I’m so sorry stiles, I’ll call Scott, and the Camaro is still parked outside so I’m sur…”

Stiles cut down the line, he had no strength to listen to this not anymore. Derek was gone, again, without a word, without him, without explaining. He fell to the ground by the cabinet and began to sob. His dad was by his side in a second, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care what he was saying or asking or suggesting, all he cared was that Derek was gone, again! On the same day! On the day when finally Stiles had the strength to forgive him, when finally stiles was going to kiss him just to see if he wakes up just like it happened in sleeping beauty. But Derek didn’t wait for it. HE LEFT!

He was angry and sad and hurt and broke and he wanted to burn this entire fucking town!

He was so absorbed in sobbing that he didn’t hear the front door knock. He didn’t realize when his dad left his side to open the door. He didn’t care when his dad gasped at the visitor and he definitely didn’t care when his dad shouted his name.

He didn’t care, he just wanted to die

“Stiles?”

He just wanted to… Wait… that doesn’t sound like his dad… His dad didn’t sound so deep and sexy and sweet that made Stiles bone go marshmallow.

“Stiles, hey why are you crying?”

The hands that touched his knees were not his dad’s. His dad’s touch didn’t send shiver down his spine, no, it’s just wrong. 

“Stiles, baby please? It’s hurting me to see you like this. Stiles please don’t cry like this. What’s wrong” the frustrated voice sighed, “Look at me, I came to surprise you, to wish you, to cuddle you, to tell you that I love you and what I find is you on the kitchen floor sobbing? Seriously? That is how you’ll greet me? I’ve been walking for the entire hour! Babe please just.. Look at me”

Stiles couldn’t believe it. Is he dead? Is he transported to an alternate dimension where freaky weird shit happens. That voice, that touch, that concern.. Wait.. Was there a love confession he just heard?

He finally looked over to the source of the voice and yes it was official. Stiles have died from crying and hyperventilating over a tall, brooding and handsome sourwolf and now he was in heaven. And since he had been a good person all his life he has been awarded with the said tall, brooding and handsome sourwolf who now happens to be in love with him.  
This is good, stiles like this shit.

And it was really shit, because there is no other possible explanation for why all of the sudden he was staring directly into the hazel eyes of the Alpha he was in love with. Why all of a sudden his knees were gripped by the hands of the man who haven’t moved in 2 goddamned years. Why all of a sudden the face that had been stilled for the past 2 years after the accident in Mexico was finally moving. No, nopidi nopidi nope! NADA! There was no explanation for this. It is official Stiles is dead.

“Stiles?”

Who is dead, thank you very much and will not speak not until he sees some angels. 

“Derek?” The Sheriff spoke, “I think he ummm I think he is in shock”

“Yeah, well…”

“Take him upstairs”

“You sure,” tall, brooding and handsome asked, “ I mean it’s just…”

“Derek, son. He… needs you. Alright. He is like this because Lydia called and told him you left, so just.. Please.” Sheriff pleaded.

Derek nodded, he took stiles hand to make him stand up but stiles didn’t move, he wasn’t going to move until he gets to see the angel who was incharge of letting Derek in his paradise. 

Derek picked Stiles up bridal Style, he wobbled a little. He had been sore from all the bed rest. And took him upstairs very carefully.

He sat him on the bed and took both his hands in his, “Stiles?”

“Shhhh”

“Why ar...”

“Shhhh quiet.”

“Why?”

“I am waiting for the angel who is incharge.”

“What do you mean” Derek was confused.

“They shouldn’t have let you in without my consent”

Okay, something was wrong. Derek was about to look for any injuries stiles might have on his head when the door was pounded opened!

“Stiles, I think Derek…” Lydia entered his room with a worried expression that quickly changed into shock and then relief when she saw Derek there.

“OH MY GOD! YES! OH MY GOD THANK YOU!” She walked towards the bed and threw her arms around Derek. “You are back, you came back..” She was saying between the sobs.  
Soon Scott and Malia joined them and they reacted the same way as Lydia did. Stiles was still quiet, he still had his amber eyes narrowed at the group who were now practically lying on top of each other, cuddling. 

Scott was scolding Derek for leaving in the first place. And how it scared them all to death when they heard about his accident. He told Derek how they fought the pack in Mexico and bought Derek back to Beacon Hills and with Melisa’s help they arranged the hospital equipment at home to treat him while he was in Coma – speaking of which Melisa was pretty pissed when she heard Derek broke the IV stand when he left his room earlier.

Derek told them all he wanted was to come get Stiles, and that he heard everything that they talked about while he was unconscious. That confession finally caught Stiles’ attention.

Pause. Rewind. Play.

Derek Hale heard everything? From his “failed attempts to move on” confessions till his “I still love, I am not angry, please comeback” pleas?

Derek heard it all?

But he doesn’t need to worry, its heaven right? No worries? Right?!

He just stared at his friends until realization hit him… hard. Al the words and pieces began to unscramble. Derek was here, he broke an IV stand to come here, and he said he loved stiles, he walked here. He didn’t wait for Stiles to come and he came.. Here!

As the pool of tears finally poured down stiles’ face, he moved. He pushed all his friends away until he was finally in front of Derek and then he slapped him, on his right cheek.  
The room was silent, Scott very discreetly slide out the bed and tugged Lydia and Malia, motioning them towards the door. They closed the door & tiptoed down the stairs.  
In normal situation Derek would’ve wolfed out. But today, he deserved it. It didn’t hurt considering the wolfy powers but he didn’t say anything, he didn’t want stiles to pull a baseball bat at him.

There was a long pause of silence between them and neither of them moved. Derek was about to pour his heart out when stiles launched himself at Derek. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulder in a tight hug, Derek without hesitation brought both his hands on stiles’ waist and held him closer, and stiles’ head was tucked in Derek’s neck while Derek mumbled sweet nonsense into his hair.

Stiles slide his nose up Derek’s neck making him shiver in delight. He finally started to trial kisses his way up to his face. Derek sighed and closed his eyes while stiles made his way up his cheek and then his eyes. He kissed both of Derek’s eyes and finally pulled back to take a look at his face.

“You’re here.”

His words were filled with hope and hurt at the same time.

Derek opened his eyes to see Stiles face. Stiles was the same as he was seven years ago, but he lost his boyish touch. He looked more matured and manly. He wasn’t lanky as before courtesy for being in the forces. 

Derek looked deep in his eyes and saw the same longing he once saw in the eyes of the 17 years old boy who confessed his feelings to a werewolf. The uncertainty in his eyes cut Derek deeper than the blade of the hunters did 2 years ago while he was still there in Mexico, opting to finally come back home.

Derek realized he needed to use his words, and that’s why he is here. He took a deep breath like he was about to give the longest speech of his life, “I love you.”  
Stiles stared at him and was going to say something when Derek shook his head at him motioning him to be silent.

“I love you, I always had and I always will. Yes I hurt you. Yes, I turned you down. Yes, I ran away. But none of it had to do with your feelings towards me. It was because of my feelings towards you, Stiles. I loved you and you were barely 17 & by some miracle you loved me too but it didn’t change the fact that you were barely 17!  
I know you’ll say you trust me. That you knew I wasn’t going to hurt you and trust me I wouldn’t have. I wouldn’t have misused you and never would’ve done anything with your dubious consent but all this would’ve sounded pretty if it was said or done in a normal situation. This.. We… us… it’s not normal stiles.”

He took a deep breath and looked at stiles to see if he was listening. Stiles nodded his head in encouragement and Derek carried on, “Kate ruined me. And… I was scared that I’ll ruin you. I know you believed I wouldn’t have but can you explain that to the 15 year old Derek Hale who is still inside of me, who held me back every time you came near and I wanted to kiss you”

Stiles flinched at mention of Kate. He felt sad when he thought about this now. It was true Derek had suffered so much in young age that it made sense why he didn’t want to be with stiles.

“I didn’t want you to feel that way. I loved you, yes. But the Derek inside me wasn’t ready, he wasn’t going to make the man he love go through the same thing he did. I didn’t want to make you me.

You were young, what if you would’ve moved on later in life and realized that being with me was a mistake. How would’ve you feel when you would’ve been all grown up and thinking that I – despite knowing you were underage- agreed to be in a relationship with you?’

Stiles thought about it for a moment, he did arrest a guy last year for being in a relationship with a 16 year old high school student. And no matter how much the guy said he was in love with his partner, it did gross stiles out.

“I left because I loved you. I wanted to comeback because I love you. I woke up because I couldn’t hear you cry anymore because I so freaking love you!” Derek finally broke into sobs, stiles haven’t seen him like this before and it broke his heart.

He wanted to cuddle Derek in a tight hug and wrap so many blankets around him and give him lots and lots of hot chocolate. Derek Hale deserved love and good things.  
He pulled his hand back that was still around Derek’s shoulder and wiped his tears away.

“I messed up. I know,” Derek started between sobs, “But I just wanted to show you that I really did love you. I’m a pathetic moron and an idiotic asshole…”

That was it, stiles could take the explanation and Derek being all sappy on him. But there was no way in heaven he was going to let Derek talk bad about himself. Derek did the right thing, it took stiles 7 years to realize that but now he knows. Derek did exactly what stiles would’ve done. The teen stiles didn’t get it but this stiles who have now witnessed world from the eyes of a peace maker & a force officer, he does. He appreciates what Derek did.

So he does the first thing that comes in stiles head, he leans towards Derek & shut him up with the kiss. It doesn’t take Derek to respond. 

After a brief but intense kiss, the both pull out of the kiss and rested their heads together. Stiles waited for Derek to say something when the wolf whispered, “Please,”  
That was all the permission Stiles needed and he moved even closer- as if that was possible. And then he grabbed him by the shirt and crashed their lips together. It take less time for the kiss to take turn on a different route. 

Derek surged forward to wrap his long arms around his torso, pressing them flush against each other as Stiles moved his hands up into his hair, tugging lightly. Derek moaned, biting at his lower lip and forcing his mouth open further.

The first sweep of the werewolf’s tongue sent a shock through Stiles’ body and he pressed his hips downwards, grinding against him. Derek’s hands had strayed to the exposed strip of skin between Stiles’ shirt and jeans, fingers digging just below his waistband teasingly. It was completely maddening. 

"Derek please," Stiles gasped when the wolf broke the kiss to nip along the line of his neck, tongue swirling over sensitive skin.

"Please what?" he murmured, hand slipping under the lines of his jeans and boxers to lightly squeeze his ass and making Stiles keen. He was achingly hard and he could feel Derek underneath him, just as turned on as he was. 

"More."

"More what?" Derek asked between kissing along his jaw line.

"Derek! Did I tease you?! I swear by…”

Derek’s tongue plunged into Stiles mouth hungry and apologetic, savoring the unique flavor there that tasted faintly of cinnamon and coffee, releasing a quiet gasp when the tip of his tongue was nipped before being sucked back in deep.

Any sound that was made was wet and muffled, swallowed up by the other’s partner. It was hot, too hot.

The kisses were now desperate. Pent up emotions running wild. Derek left his mouth and start kissing down his neck and sucked on hickey. Stiles swore he could just come right there. He wanted more.

But something in him told him no. Derek just recovered from aftermath of an accident, he was still not fully recovered – wolf powers his ass. Derek always thought about him first and now it was his turn to think about him.

There will be other times for doing what they both wanted desperately but right now the company of another was just enough.

He reluctantly pulled back and kissed Derek on the top of his head when he made a disappointing sound.

“We have forever for this,” he said looking directly in Derek’s eyes. “Right now you need to rest.”

Stiles pulled Derek down with him and lay on top of the wolf, his wolf. He slowly pulled the blankets up and got comfy when Derek shifted a little and wrapped both hands around stiles’ torso. 

‘I love you.” Stiles finally said the words that were stuck in his throat for 7 years.

“I love you too.” Derek kissed the top of his head and held him so close that stiles was literally on top of him.

Stiles eyes were about to close when Derek moved a little, “Uh, stiles?”

“Yeah?” asked Stiles confused. 

“Happy Birthday.” 

Stiles smiles a most sincerest smile he had. And cuddled Derek a little more, “Best present ever.” Were the last words he whispered before sleep finally took him over. 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys liked it. either way. leave a comment.


End file.
